Star Sailor Mnemosyne
MNEMOSYNE IS GONE AS OF MARCH 2ND, 2009. THIS PAGE REMAINS ONLY FOR FUTURE REFERENCE. Star Sailor Mnemosyne ("Mnemosyne" or "Nemmy" for short) used to be the guardian for planet Mnemosyne, but now guards the River of Memories on Sagittarius Zero Star. Canon Information Pre-series Not much is known about Star Sailor Mnemosyne, as she only appears in one chapter (Act 48). What is known is that she and her sister, Star Sailor Lethe, were the guardians of two conjoined planets, Lethe and Mnemosyne, that were constantly at war. They had no choice but to go with Sailor Galaxia when she appeared to destroy their planets, convinced that the only way for their people to achieve peace was through death. They joined with Sailor Galaxia hoping to create a better future for themselves and the rest of the Universe. One of these days, I'll write an elaborate fanon backstory for her, but that day is not today. Act 48 Act 48 is Star Sailor Mnemosyne's only appearance in the Bishouji Senshi Sailor Moon manga. The act opens with Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Chibi Chibi and the Sailor Starlights finally arriving at Sagittarius Zero Star. They land and go through a door that takes them to a river, the River of Oblivion, which is guarded by Star Sailor Lethe, Mnemosyne's twin sister. Sailor Moon and the others sink to the bottom of the river and lose their memories. Lethe attacks Sailor Moon and is about to kill her, but Mnemosyne stops her and asks her to leave the final judgment to Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Moon awakens when she hears her name and goes to save her friends, but Mnemosyne lifts them out of the water onto dry land and gives Princess Kakyuu water from the River of Memories to help her remember who she is. Mnemosyne and Lethe introduce themselves and tell Sailor Moon about their past. Sailor Moon understand their situation and asks them to kill her. It is at this moment Lethe and Mnemosyne realize that Sailor Moon is not the enemy, and they decide to let her go. At that moment, Sailors Chi and Phi appear and kill Mnemosyne, Lethe, and the Sailor Starlights. Elegante Coming soon! Relationships Vin Vin was Mnemosyne's first real friend on the M.S. Elegante. She really values his friendship, and thinks his jumpiness is kind of cute. For some reason, Mnemosyne feels a need to protect him, even though she's not all that strong. Actr'd Actr'd is charming. Of course she likes him. She thinks he's sweet, and yes, flattery will get you everywhere. Urataros SEE ABOVE. Urataros is as charming as charming can get. Mnemosyne really likes him. Kevas Mnemosyne doesn't even care that he's a troll. She thinks he's a wonderful and loyal friend. Even though it doesn't mean much, she's always got his back. First Mate Kage Mnemosyne's on the fence about Kage. He's not exactly mean or rude, but he's not very receptive to her questions. Hm. She obviously doesn't know how SEXY he is. Erol Kadir HAET. She doesn't understand why he can't just back off. Ever. THESE ARE ALL GUYS. External Links Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Fandom